


On a Boat

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Tim and Martin, years later, on a narrowboat with a dog.





	On a Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



When the beam of sunlight hits his eyes, Tim tells himself ‘only five more minutes’ and rolls over to hide his face against Martin’s shoulder. What he gets is a face full of hair and dog breath.

He groans and reaches over the dog to poke Martin. He’s rewarded with a sleepy, “What?” except it sounds more like a muffled groan. Tim’s gotten good though at deciphering sleepy Martin talk, ten years of marriage will do that.

“Your dog is in the bed, take him for a walk,” he says or he assumes he does. It’s hard to talk with dog hair in your mouth.

Martin understands him regardless. “Our dog, why don’t you walk him,” he mumbles back, at least Tim assumes so.

“Have to plan our route for today.”

Martin snorts, but he does sit up and guides their dog out of their bed. It excitedly wags its tail into Tim’s face on its way out.

“Like you don’t know them by heart now,” Martin says fondly and clearly.

“Need to make sure,” Tim mumbles into the now empty pillow. 

Martin leans down, presses a kiss to his shoulder. “At least make coffee.” Like Tim doesn’t every morning.

Tim makes an affirmative sound, but makes no effort to move.

He hears Martin bustle around, bumping his toe as always on the bed while navigating their narrowboat, cursing quietly as their dog gives an excited bark.

When they’re finally gone out, looking for a nice way for a walk on the pier they have stopped for the night, Tim gets up. Puts on the kettle, looks at the map and then the calendar next to it. Quietly crosses off another day of peace and quiet on the canals. One more away from the last time they encountered anything supernatural.


End file.
